


Complex Equations

by quelling



Series: Tool Box series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quelling/pseuds/quelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia discuss the truth or dare game, as well as Derek Hale's emotional constipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex Equations

**Author's Note:**

> For counterintuitivefangirl’s prompt on tumblr - telepathy. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for being so supportive! 
> 
> Part 4/6
> 
> Rated for Teen audiences because of language and a naughty implication.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Stiles was already waiting when Lydia arrived at the diner around two o’clock in the afternoon. He looked calm, probably because he was. He’d left the pack meeting-turned-truth or dare party the night before without exchanging another word with Derek, despite the fact they’d kissed. Forget kissed, they’d shared some acute lip action. 

He wasn’t surprised at the lack of reaction afterwards though, at least not from Derek. The pack was another story, but he wasn’t too concerned with them right now. Besides, he hadn’t expected the Alpha to suddenly discuss _feelings_ or even admit having any. Perhaps he was too damaged by the tragedies in his past - losing his family in the fire, losing his sister next. The werewolf probably thought it safer to lock his emotions away, and Stiles knew from studying Derek over the last several months that he had his feelings, his body, and his nature completely under iron-willed control. 

Lydia cleared her throat as she slid into the booth, giving him a look as if to say she knew exactly why he was lost in thought.

Stiles shrugged, not really embarrassed. ”I ordered cheese fries. I know you like them.”

She looked mildly impressed. ”They’re not at all healthy, but you’re right. They’re my weakness.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Stiles smirked. ”Even though you put one of my weaknesses on display for all to witness last night. What were you thinking, prodding us into such a public kiss?” 

“Oh, everyone knew you two were tiptoeing around each other. Everyone else was simply willing to ignore it,” Lydia shrugged. ”I was trying to help you. Both of you.”

Stiles shook his head at her. ”I think all you really did was hurry us along to our ill-fated conclusion,” he sighed. ”Derek doesn’t do affection. Something as mundane as dating or courtship.”

“And you’re not willing to settle for the caveman act?”

“Would you be?” Stiles answered, cocking an eyebrow.

“No, I think you were exactly right in throwing down a challenge. Now it’s up to him,” she nodded approvingly.

“Still, I would have preferred my first kiss to be a bit more private,” Stiles wagged a finger at her.

“Rude,” Lydia narrowed her eyes on his finger. He knew without a doubt that if she were a werewolf, he might have just lost a digit. ”I didn’t realize it was your first kiss, but it didn’t look as if you were thinking of your audience once you two got going.”

“Rude,” Stiles quipped back. “For pointing that out. Besides, have you _looked_ at Derek Hale?”

Lydia actually giggled at that. It struck Stiles as strange that after crushing on her for so many years, those feelings were simply gone now, as if they’d never been. Settling into that space was a mutual respect and friendship that would probably last the rest of their lives. Of course, the two of them ran with wolves now, so the rest of their lives might prove short indeed.

“So everyone heard what you said to him. That he couldn’t announce you were mates, without your permission, without even dating first. Care to fill me in?” Lydia unabashedly probed.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face, took a sip of his soda and leaned back. ”Remember how we all couldn’t understand why the Alpha pack just suddenly left the area? I mean, we’d been fighting them for months.”

Lydia nodded as the waitress delivered her a soda and the fries. She didn’t share as Stiles continued when they’re alone again.

“It was in that old book. They couldn’t stake claim on the territory of a newly mated Alpha,” Stiles explained.

“Wait,” Lydia stopped him, waving a piece of fry that was mostly cheese in the air. ”You and Derek had already discussed this? I mean, why in the hell was that your first kiss? Wait wait. He told them before you?!” She sounded scandalized.

Stiles was nodding and then shaking his head. ”Exactly. That’s the thing. He went to them, announced he’d taken a mate. Hell, Lydia. He told them we were married! And they left, as easily as that. And he told me afterwards.”

“Did you hit him?!”

Stiles leveled a gaze on her. ”Hello? Human. Breakable. Derek _not_ human. Though I did shove him as hard as I could and left.” He paused, looking at her. ”I figured you knew at least part of this.”

“I — no. No, I would have done something a lot worse than daring you to kiss him. I’d have hurt him somehow,” Lydia nodded, eyes hard. ”Not rewarded him.” It was kind of touching, that she’d gone all protective. Stiles at least was sort of touched, but then she got accusing. ”Why the hell did you reward him like that?!”

The tips of Stiles’ ears turned pink. ”Because part of me wanted to kiss him,” he confessed. ”And part of me wanted to show him what he was missing if he kept treating me like - like —”

“Like he’d already won you?” Lydia finished softly.

“Not that I think I’m a prize,” Stiles snorted. ”But I deserved better than he’s treated me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Lydia chided him. ”You are a prize.” She tilted her head to one side. ”So, mates? I suspected, but I didn’t think he’d figured it out.”

“He must believe it’s true. The Alpha pack didn’t doubt him,” Stiles sighed. ”But I’m not a werewolf, so I don’t have that animal instinct going on. I just know I’ve been attracted to him for a long time.” He fiddled with the corner of his napkin for a few breaths. ”So what information were you working from last night?”

Lydia finished chewing and took a drink before answering. “Do you remember that day we were in the kitchen making cookies while they were off training?”

Stiles nodded, but he couldn’t recall anything significant. He and Lydia usually spent pack training days with their heads in books, researching, but they’d felt a bit stir-crazy that day. It was too cold to do much outside, so they’d decided to bake cookies for the pack. Well, Lydia baked and mostly bossed Stiles around.

“Derek came in, and stood in the doorway watching us. You and he looked at each other, but neither of you spoke. Not a word. He lifted a brow, and you smiled, shrugged and wrapped up a half dozen or so in a napkin and handed them over to him. He nodded at you, you did this little shrug thing, and started mixing up another batch. As soon as your back was turned, he _smiled_. I have to tell you, I’d never seen him smile like that before — at anyone. He watched you a moment, then said hello to me and left.”

Stiles’ expression was inscrutable as she recounted the exchange.

“You don’t get it. You two had an entire conversation without saying a word. It was like - telepathy or something,” Lydia finished. ”It was almost as impressive as that smile he gave you.”

“Hmm,” Stiles responded, considering. If he had a beard, he’d be stroking it like a mathematician contemplating a complex equation. ”That’s really interesting. No, really. And kind of cool, to tell you the truth. But it doesn’t change the fact that Derek is taking a lot for granted. And I won’t get sucked into living my life on his terms. This mating shit is serious business.”

Lydia’s eyes matched the fire of her hair as she nodded at Stiles. ”Oh, I know. Now, I know just how serious this is, but that’s okay. You know why? Because now you’ve got me on your side, and Derek is going down. Preferably on you, but let’s not rush things.”

Stiles grinned, and suddenly felt much better. If Lydia was on the case, Derek might just have to deal with those pesky things called feelings after all. Things might just work out.

**Author's Note:**

> All but the last part of this series has been written. I'm slowly uploading all my work from tumblr to here.


End file.
